New Blood
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Cedar was normally a loner as he enjoyed life by himself. However, when a 9 moon long drought hits, he must learn to band together with others for survival. And as a result, he forms one of the first clans in the most dangerous environment.
1. Where everything begins

**[A/N]: I haven't read Dawn of the Clans since I don't have a lot of free time so I'm going to take a wild guess on how first clans formed. Be prepared since this is going to be a weird story.**

Imagine you can travel back in time, to a time long before massive populations of Twolegs. Back across sixty-five million moons, as you travel you will see huge changes in the vegetation and the climate. Even the surface of the earth itself would move as mountain ranges are pushed up by colliding continents.

65,500,000 Moons BCE

Now you reached a remarkable point in the time span of the history, it is a very different world. The Himalayas are still forming, and the Atlantic is only three-fourths as wide. Grass is a rare sight as it's nothing more than conifer forests and fern prairies. This is a world, ruled, by Warrior Cats.

Two cats were hissing at each other trying to scare the other away. One cat even roared like a ferocious monster speeding down a set path. Giant cats such Tyrant and Rex, a 35 pound colossal house cats, stalk the landscape. Finally one of the cats scared off as the other one hissed in triumph. (Tyrant and Rex from my other Fanfic are based off of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.)

In this fanfiction you will see how these cats would live, how they eat, fight and reproduce. And you witness how the forces of nature can aspire to drive these animals into extinction. Two kits wail as the light blinds their eyes. However, this Fanfic will go back much further.

152,000,000 Moons BCE

To a time when life on earth was at its most spectacular; the creatures here bathe in a warm, semi-tropical climate. There are no Ice-caps at the poles, flowers and broadleaf trees have yet to evolve. In the air and on the land, there are nothing but massive house pets and by far the most common are the cats. (The fanfiction that will be based on this time will be Time of the Titans which will be made in the near future but the one thing I would like to get to work in the community is a Warrior Cat version of a Diplodocus. It sounds very strange and bizarre idea and concept but I could just manipulate the Gene pool to make the cats enormous. Since everyone in the clans is related, it's clear we might get some mutations. I've been playing too much Jurassic World Evolution lately but evolution could find a way to make this happen)

But they are not the only giants, huge gliding cats and birds rule the skies and below them, massive marine animals harvest the rich oceans. However, this series would take you back even further to first discover where these cats and their clans originated.

220,000,000 Moons BCE

This is our own earth during the origins of Warrior Cats. Here there are no separate continents just one giant landmass called Pangaea, It is a harsh place, dominated by deserts. Here the earth has seen many varieties of ancient animals come and go. But out of the harsh wilderness has appeared something revolutionary. A family of cats that are destined to change the course of life on earth for the next 160 million moons, these are the first clan cats and this is where our story begins.

New Blood

 **Allegiances:** Things that will be present in this story since it's kind of more than just cats.

 **Cats:**

Cedar: A dusty reddish brown Tom with amber eyes.

Desmato: A large black and white tom with Brown eyes. (He also has two Spike like pieces fur near his throat and front legs upon which he uses that to defend him from any attackers. Why don't any good documentaries use the Desmatosuchus I don't know?)

Willow: A grayish white She-cat with blue eyes.

Numerous other cats: These cats will be present throughout the story ranging in looks, sizes and behavior.

 **Other Animals:** Yes Other animals will also be mentioned as a secondary focus.

Cnyo lizards: The in-between animals of lizard and cat. (They were inspired by the Thrinaxodon which could be the ancestor of cats. Wait scratch that, pretty much all mammals.)

Placerias: A large hippo like animal with two tusks on their mouth. (There is nothing alive today that looks as strange as a Placerias.)

Postosuchus: A large land living crocodile. It's the top predator of the environment until the cats come along and displace it from the food chain. (Yes the Postosuchus in this Fanfic will be a Quadruped or to put it in simpler terms, it walks on all fours.)

Blue headed pigeons: An Omnivorous bird that often hangs around the river especially in times of hardship.

Plateo dogs: A group of giant Herbivorous dogs that move at the end of the story further disrupting the traditional animals from the food chain.

Crocodiles: Possibly. (It would be great if we had crocodiles swimming in the rivers like Rutiodon for example or something like that. Private Message me if you want to see some form of Crocodilian present in this fanfic)

 **[A/N]: I have a feeling that this story will be very weird in concept but since I haven't read Dawn of the Clans, I want to do clan origins as a testament to a cats survival. So be prepared for a very bumpy ride.**


	2. Cedar cat

Arizona, 220,000,000 Moons BCE

First light across the western hills of the earth's only continent, Pangaea. This world has been ruled by one group of giant animals for over fifty million moons and these ancient creatures have had their day. The Placerias was browsing for shrubs in the early morning. It soon moved on to look for something else. All over these lush fern prairies a grim evolutionary war has broken out among the newer types of animals, the supremacy of this strange world. On these moist pruning grounds, cats were still relatively rare but they were beginning to show the first signs of their future success. A dusty reddish brown tom padded around in the early morning light. He was awake after a nights rest and he was making his way down to the river.

It is the end of the wet season and the local river is full, but it will not remain this lush and ahead lay nine moons with no rain. The cat soon arrived at the river bank, it was clear that some animals could thrive during a drought. Cats like Cedar for example can survive on very little water, he is also light boned, fast and he is beautifully adapted… for killing. A fish was swimming through the water unaware of Cedar's muzzle coming to the water. Cedar waited for the right moment to make a move. With one swift snap. Cedar caught the fish and threw it to the ground killing it almost instantly. He began to eat the catch he had made as he ripped the fish apart.

Cats like Cedar have first appeared 10 million moons before, as small predators. But what makes them unique is the way their legs support their weight as their legs were directly underneath their bodies. This allowed them to run faster for longer periods of time. Thanks to his lighting fast reactions, Cedar was built to survive. A grunt of large animal was made that disturbed Cedar's feeding time. The second grunt was made, louder this time. Cedar was spooked and he sprang away from the noise leaving the fish with plenty of meat on it behind. It was wasteful leaving food for the scavengers to pick over.

Somewhere along the river was the source of the grunts. A great chorus of calls signals the arrival of a huge herd of Placerias. They were making their way down from the fern scrubland for their morning drink. These impressive 2,000 pound beasts aren't related to the cats as they were much more ancient to a type of lizard. Once there were many different varieties of these ancient animals swaggering across the landscape. But now the Placerias are the only ones of their kind that remain. The Placerias herd was busy drinking from the river as their tusks became wet with water. Despite these animals fearsome appearance they are actually gentle herbivores. The primary functions of the tusks were for digging up roots for tubers. However on two angry males or a predator, these tusks were lethal weapons.

Cedar was still hungry and to him, Placerias were prey. He looks for old and weak members in the slow moving herd. Cedar turned to see one of the Placerias was sizing him up for battle. Cedar hissed warning him to not come closer. But in the end, it was the Bellow of the Placerias that determined the outcome. One day the descendants of cats such as Cedar will take over the world. But it's their speed and agility that gives them the edge. The Bellow of another Placerias sent Cedar packing as he ran off.

Another cat made his way to the river as the Placerias were busy drinking themselves. He was a black and white tom and he began to drink. His large clumps of fur stuck out from the shoulders and it was for good reason. Cedar was still hungry, he saw the strange car as it kept its tail up high. However, unlike the Placerias, he wasn't predator smart and would make for some easy prey. Cedar began to sneak up on the cat thinking that this large tom was not paying attention. The Tom soon turned away spooked a bit. He began hissing as he had noticed something. Cedar lost the element of surprise and the tom was putting up an aggressive defense.

"Stay away from me!" The Tom hissed not wanting Cedar to get closer.

"I never knew that you noticed me that fast and by your looks, I thought you weren't a cat." Cedar told him as this encounter was just a misunderstanding.

"Who are you?" The mysterious tom mewed still keeping his guard up.

"I'm Cedar." The Dusty Tom cat mewed. The other tom began to relax.

"I'm Desmato." The other tom began to introduce himself as he was no longer in a defensive stance.

"I noticed those spike like fur sticking out of you, there as almost as long as your torso. What's the use for it?" Cedar asked.

"I use these to defend myself." Desmato responded. There were also other large spike like pieces of fur on his neck but not as ridiculously long as the pair that he had.

"By the look of things the fur doesn't look healthy and it would be easily broken if you were to use them so they offer very little physical protection. But you're using them to intimidate those that won't attack you." Cedar told him as he takes at the tom's poor fur quality. "Tell me what do you eat on a daily basis?"

"I mainly eat ferns and other soft types of vegetation." Desmato responded.

"There's a problem with that, plants don't offer much of the things you need to keep your pelt healthy. If you eat meat such as me, you can see my pelt is really glossy." Cedar mewed.

"I don't want to hurt anything else including the insects." Desmato responded.

"I know your gentleness but you need to toughen up because I sense we might be hitting some hard times together." Cedar mewed. He began to lead Desmato away from the river to try to find some quality meat.


	3. Cedar and Desmato

Further down river is one of the most bizarre animals. The Cyno lizard is an in between of reptiles and mammals. It was eating a dead shellfish as it scampered out. As it ran its backbone goes from side to side like a reptile but the animal has hair and lives in a den like a mammal. The Cyno lizard headed into the den as it was cool and moist. Deep inside his mate sleeps on a bed of lichen, the bond of males and females is extremely strong and they pair for life. Like all lizards they lay eggs, but after hatching, the young are dependent on their parent and spend the first 3 moons of their life feeding from milk provided by their mother. This form of reproduction has allowed them to protect their young from the daylight predators. The male removed some of the old bedding from the den. It was clear even by day he sticks to the safety of the den and does domestic chores. He only hunts at night. The male soon made a pile of old bedding outside the den to let it dry before he returned to the den, in the future small lizard will evolve from animals like these.

In the heat of the dry season, the Placerias herd spreads out over the scrubland to feed. Suddenly the warm breeze changes and there is the scent of fear in the air. The herd was taking up an aggressive stance as they were all spooked by something. But, they couldn't see what was spooking them. Some of the Placerias turn away and that was when the trap was spring. A large crocodile like animal sprang up from the bushes and sank its teeth into the thigh of the Placerias. The Placerias cried out in pain before the carnivore loosens its grip allowing the animal to escape along with the rest of the herd. Postosuchus, a merciless ambush predator. The largest carnivore on earth! It reared up on its hind legs and gave a screeching roar.

The Terrified Placerias flee but they are very slow and one of them is mortally wounded. Their tormentor is a distant cousin of the cats evolved from the same ancestors. Unlike them, its legs are more sprawled out to the side. Yet the Postosuchus is easily fast enough to keep pace with the herd. Eventually a combination of shock and blood loss defeats the wounded Placerias. The Placerias collapsed onto its side as it was gasping for air as the Postosuchus slowly closed in on its victim. The carnivore's bite has done its job. The Placerias is too weak to fight back and the Postosuchus has an easy meal. The Carnivore bit into the Placerias' soft neck as it ripped a chunk of flesh from it, devouring it eagerly. Some cats began to gather seeing there is a lot of food was lying around in a pool of blood. Soon the bushes began to shake.

"I smell prey." Cedar mewed peeking his head out to see the Postosuchus eating the dead Placerias. "And a predator we must wait until that predator moves on."

"I hear you." Desmato said nervously. Soon the Postosuchus moved on from the partially eaten Placerias corpse. Now it was the chance for the scavengers to pick over her leftovers.

"It's moving on; let's find what we can eat." Cedar mewed as he made his way to the dead Placerias. Soon Desmato followed to see what it was and it wasn't long before many cats came along. The cats began to dig their muzzles into the dead Placerias ripping chunks of meat from it. Cedar moved in snatching a large chunk of meat under the feasting cats.

"Here Desmato try this, it holds lots of the stuff to keep your pelt healthy." Cedar mewed. Desmato ate the chunk of meat but he felt dizzy after eating it.

"Yuck that meat was terrible." Desmato protested.

"You'll get used to it." Cedar mewed happily as he was eating his fill. "Let's head down to the river when we're done."

"Yes please. I want to get the stench of meat out of my mouth." Desmato mewed as the two cats left to the nearest river.

As the weeks of the dry season pass, only the vegetation around the river remains lush and this attracts exotic hunters from far and wide. Like these Blue headed pigeons. Normally these birds would get all the moisture they need from the food they eat. But the drought forces them to come to the river to drink. A bird flies in before it land to drink. The birds aren't the only predators here. The dragonflies are also a buzzing nonsense. Insects like these have evolved long before the first cats. And for over 100 million moons, some took to the air and became flying predators. However these hunters are likely to become the hunted. A Blue Headed Pigeon swoops in as it chased down the Dragonfly. The insect stood no chance as the bird swiftly caught it as it landed on the branch to feed. Their hard beaks make short work of the insect. These birds have evolved strong yet lightweight bones for flight and like the cats, they are fast and deadly. Birds are becoming the new masters of the air.

In temperatures of over 40 degrees centigrade, the Placerias need lots of water and these ancient creatures need to spend more time at the river. But the herd is nervous, they know this is a good place for an ambush. Cedar and Desmato were heading down to the river like normal as they were getting a drink.

"See I told you eating Termites is a good source of meat." Cedar mewed as he began to drink from the river.

"So you want me to just keep eating meat as well as my ferns." Desmato suggested.

"Yeah just keep eating meat since your fur is improving. Ferns will lose all their moisture however if the drought drags on so look for high amounts of moisture." Cedar mewed. "Just keep following my routine and you will survive. You're still a delicate warrior if you're not careful." They both began to drink from the river keeping their eyes out for danger.

The Postosuchus is not hunting; she has recently eaten her fill and also needs to come down to the river to drink. She was the length of 6 foxes, heavily built with an armored back. She needs a huge amount of food and Therefore has to defend her very large territory. She bobbed her head to the right then she swiftly turned it to the left to see if the coast was clear. The only creature on the earth she fears is another Postosuchus. She took a drink from the river water before rearing up on her hind legs giving out a screeching roar.


	4. Midway Willow

It was the middle of the dry season and moons since any rain. Across the scrubland smaller rivers were drying out. In one, a Blue headed pigeon risks a cooling bath. He was constantly checking for danger. Soon he took off with the sight of Cedar and Desmato coming to the stream.

"It's like some kind of curse." Desmato mewed as he began to lap up the water from the stream.

"Yeah I know, prey is hard to find but more importantly it tastes very dry. It's clear that this is starting to bite." Cedar mewed back joining his friend for a drink.

"Where should we go next?" Desmato asked figuring out where they were.

"Let's head up stream, prey might be plentiful." Cedar suggested as he began to follow the stream up to find where food was. What he found was something peculiar.

The Cyno lizard family lies secure and cool through the hottest part of the day. However no animal was truly safe. Cedar lowered his head as he began sniffing it, picking up the scent on their bedding. He soon found the hole and he began exploring the entrance.

"Hey Desmato I found something." Cedar said excitedly. Desmato padded up to him with a curious look in his eyes. The Cyno lizards felt a disturbance in their den almost like they were being dug out. They began growling to the intruders that were beginning to dig them out. It was clear that that neither of them has met a Cyno lizard before. The Male Cyno lizard charged out hissing. Cedar and Desmato scattered panicking as they ran from the den entrance. The male Cyno lizard calmed down before it went back into its den. Cedar and Desmato ran to a nearby tree. It was shaded yet it had a look at the Cyno lizard den.

"That gave me a fright." Desmato panted hard.

"Yeah those things put up a fight despite how small they are." Cedar panted.

"Should we try again later when it isn't as hot out." Desmato suggested as he spreads out on the cool red clay like soil.

"Later, let's rest for now." Cedar mewed soon the both of them fell asleep under the shade of the tree.

Nearby the Placerias search for moist roots beneath the drying ferns, it was clear that they weren't alone. A familiar danger was heading straight for them. The Postosuchus once again needs food. But her last attack left with her with a tusk wound on her thigh, a small cut for such a heavily built creature. It was clear that they were having her presence tolerated. The Placerias were grunting aggressively as she approached them. The Placerias herd managed to spot her before she could set an ambush and they mount an aggressive defense. The Postosuchus roared at the Placerias frustrated as she turned and left, It was clear she was getting no food here and in this competitive world, her tiny wound may yet prove fatal.

With night approaching, the Cyno lizards prepare to go hunting, their young are more developed now and they are moving about the nest but they are still targets and it would be another 2 moons before they can do without their parent's protection. The adult male checks if the coast is clear. He soon ran out of the den as he began to look around for food. He continued to run off but one curious youngster has followed him until it reaches the burrow entrance. It was a big mistake. A cat's muzzle flashed with white as it puts its head into the den. It soon snatched the youngster up as it screamed for help. The male Cyno lizard came running and it wakes Desmato and Cedar up as they were wondering what the squealing was.

Too late, the male responds to his squealing offspring. He ran to the cat to argue where its offspring was but the white cat scattered as it went back to its burrow but it didn't go far. Cedar padded up to who this stranger was. Her grayish white fur bristling as she was ready to spring. Cedar got closer as she turned to see who this stranger was.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked.

"I'm Cedar." Cedar mewed "And over there in the shade is my companion Desmato." Desmato nodded as he began to stretch his legs out.

"Oh I'm Willow." Willow mewed. "It's been a while since I've had company." It was clear she wanted to band together with Cedar for her survival.

"I've already got Desmato, I don't need another companion." Cedar mewed knowing he didn't want another mouth to feed.

"I can hunt, and I have a plan." Willow mewed pointing to the Cyno Lizards den, it was clear she wanted to dig them out. The two cats turned their heads wondering if it was a good idea compared to what happened earlier that day.

Nearby a thirsty male Postosuchus has invaded the wounded female's territory. He looked to make sure he was alone before he could take a drink from the stream. But this withering landscape couldn't support two giant predators in one dry valley. A roar was boomed as it was getting closer. The Female Postosuchus wasn't ready to tolerate this stranger on her territory. The male turned to face the female. The female roared out at him. But the male was healthier than she was and he roared back louder than she was. He reared up before slamming down sending some water splashing. The female turned away from the male, it was clear that she herself was too weak to fight. After dominating her territory for many moons, she was driven out. The Male uses precious water to mark his new territory.

Meanwhile the three cats were beginning to dig the Cyno Lizards out. They Cyno lizards began growling knowing that the situation was starting to become desperate, as the cats would soon expose the nest.

 **[A/N]: More exposition goodness for everyone and now this drought is going to get worse for everyone. Also I want to give a quick shout-out to Grayshadow Warrior who suggested for a rewrite. Keep reviewing if you want to see the both of us do a Rewrite of this which would be posted as the rewritten chapters. Keep reading my friends.**


	5. Death of the Postosuchus

As the sun sets, the Cyno lizard pair only have one choice. The male and female were biting into something to give to each other. This meant shattering the relationship they have had with their offspring, they were eating their own young. This would deny the cats their food and would give the Cyno Lizards the chance of escape. The moon was bright in the clear sky; they soon seized the moment and abandon the den. The Male and female scurried off to find another place to dig their burrow and seek safety from the cats.

By morning the three cats were back still digging out the nest. It was clear that they could still smell the Cyno-Lizards. Willow continued to scrape away the soil with her paws unaware all of their work was about to go in vain. Willow peeped into the den to see that there was nothing but a few bones from their offspring.

"They got away." Willow mewed frustrated.

"They must have scampered off while we were asleep." Cedar mewed as he tried to make a logical conclusion. "Where's Desmato?"

Desmato soon emerged from the clay like earth as he was buried in it. He shook off the earth as he was covered in a dusty red from the clay.

"Dig slower Willow." Desmato mewed as he began breathing again.

"Let's check the river, hopefully there's some prey still." Cedar mewed. The three of them scampered to the river to go look for food.

The dry season continues, after their wasted effort at the Cyno Lizard hole, Cedar had found something in the parched river bed. It was a Lung Fish and his teeth would make short work on its protective cocoon. However he wanted to share this kill with a couple of his friends.

"Hey come look what I've found." Cedar yowled excitedly. Desmato and Willow quickly ran over to see what he had found. It was clear he wasn't left alone to eat it for long.

Cedar quickly removed the cocoon from the Lung Fish as two stranger cats padded over; they must have heard their calls. There were now five cats for one fish, things weren't going to end well.

A large tom began to hiss and yowl as Cedar joined in with the hissing. They continued to his and yowl until the large tom turned tail and ran. Cedar gave chase. Desmato and Willow looked onward with another She cat. Cedar soon returned and they all began to eat the Lung Fish, it wasn't much but it was enough to last them for another few hours at least. The pressure of numbers was also bringing other changes in their behavior.

Under the Merciless sun, Cedar, Desmato, Willow and many other cats have all united for a kill. Cedar was hissing at a wounded giant as it roared back at him. The roaring turned out to be the wounded Female Postosuchus who has lost the use of her back legs. However, her mighty jaws could still tear a cat apart. The cats hung back as the three of them saw the health stricken animal. It was dehydrated, it was clear that a good amount of cats had already harassed it, and it barely had the strength to keep itself up. The cats continued to hiss at it before it finally collapses into the dust as the cats began to surround it. The great Carnivore's strength fails. All the cats surrounded it as they began to dig their muzzles into animal to begin feeding themselves.

All of the Postosuchus' heavy armor and muscle have become nothing but food for the little cats. Their muzzles and claws which were built for digging can easily reach under her thick scales. They began to eat her from the inside out. Willow jumped onto the back of the dead animal in the search for the tastiest morsels. More cats began to arrive at the Postosuchus carcass knowing there would be food for them. Cedar jumped onto the back to join Willow in the feeding frenzy.

The sun was shining at its brightest, the earth was red, many of the rivers have completely dried up and dead trees lay everywhere. The rains were late and now the real test for survival begins. As vast areas turn into red desert, the Placerias are driven to migrate in search of water. The skeleton of the Postosuchus has been picked clean of meat as it would become nothing but dust. But in this extreme drought the cats have a crucial advantage over other animals, when they excrete, they waste very little water.

Nowhere was this advantage more obvious than down by the shrunken river where the Trio had taken refuge. The cats were gathering in huge numbers and times of hardship like this it was the cats that have squeezed through. There was very little room for any other animals here and without sufficient prey; the cats have swiftly turned on each other. A she cat looked over as her dead kit that was mauled She picked the body up as it fell apart in her jaws. She soon ate it. Cannibalism was becoming common. Cedar looked onward as the river was disorganized not in favor of Willow. Many cats didn't know what to do or where to go since the river was their only source of water.

"What do we do about this?" Desmato mewed as he sat in horror of the cats that were busy running around without a clue in their heads.

"Just leave them like this, after all, it's our survival not theirs." Cedar yawned lying on the water sodden mud to cool off.

"We might as well try to get things organized if we are all going to make it." Willow mewed. She was concerned about Cedar's lack of caring for the cats that have joined them. Willow got up as some of her fur was covered in mud as she padded to the tallest rock in the small stream.

"All cats who can hear my voice loud and clear come to the rock where I'm standing since I have a message for all. We can't keep living the life that we have been doing at the moment." Willow yowled wanting to rally the cats together. All but Cedar and Desmato joined her under the rock.

"What do we do about this?" A tom mewed confused.

"Is there a message for us all?" A She cat asked.

"Yes there is. We must unite or we die from the drought." Willow mewed. No one responded.

"Can't we just live our separate lives when the drought is over?" A cat mewed.

"That's not possible." Willow responded.

"It is possible." The same cat responded. "We don't need to live in crowds and we can do what we want."

"The message remains that we must unite or die." Willow responded. "And as your new leader, I say you should start by not eating your kits."

"What? That's our food to make sure the strong ones survive as well as our kind as a whole." A she cat protested.

"All kits must get a proper burial as the same with all cats." Willow mewed. "I will make everything under my rule and you will obey the orders I give you and I can assure you we will come out of this drought better and much more organized."

"Have any plans on what we should do after this Desmato?" Cedar mewed. "I don't want to join her."

"Me either, when the rains come back, I'll go back to eating ferns on the scrubland." Desmato responded.

"Abandon everything I've taught you? I think you and I should stick together since you still have a long way to go." Cedar mewed.

"I thought you travel the rivers alone?" Desmato asked.

"I do but I feel like you're my only companion. Some cat that I can talk to." Cedar mewed as he had a change of heart for the Black and White tom whom he had form a bond with ever since the drought began. Willow jumped down from her rock and made her way to where the two cats were still laying. "Now it's our chance to make ourselves scarce." They got up and quickly scattered as Willow arrived to them to see them have scattered off.

"You cat's find them and bring them to me." Willow ordered. They took off to go find them.

 **[A/N]: This was a strange chapter as Willow has taken control of all of the loners and Cedar and Desmato are having none of it. Would Willow be able to convince them to join her clan of loners or would they go back to living their old lives? Keep reading to find out. Also kind of a quick shout out to Benjamin Bartlett, a good composer who made the best music for some of the best documentaries and if this was a documentary, he should do the music composition of this.**


	6. End of the drought

Willow padded her way through the dust looking for the two cats. Their scent was still fresh in her nose. She knew that the sun was setting and she didn't want to be searching for them during the night. She soon found the two of them digging around in the soil.

"Cedar? Desmato?" Willow asked.

"Anything you want?" Cedar asked.

"I was wondering, why don't you want to join me?" Willow asked.

"We're loners and that's how life is." Cedar mewed.

"Well I am not forcing you to join me but are you sure you want to keep living life out here? You'll feel much better living in a clan with others. We could fend off predators and keep each other fed. Being a loner puts you in a lot of danger and don't you feel lonely?" Willow mewed trying to tempt him to join but she wanted to also see what his true intentions were. Cedar began to open up.

"I've been a loner for much of my life and I always looked after myself. That is until I met Desmato and you. We haven't been together for a long time but I felt like I made a couple of interesting friends. I still feel like I live life like a loner." Cedar mewed admitting about who he really is.

"If it means that we should toss our differences aside and form one clan that is stronger than a few cats brought together by hardships then I can welcome the both of you." Willow mewed.

"Would you want to join this clan and we could help each other and pull through in case something like this happens again?" Cedar mewed to Desmato. Desmato looked up to the darkening sky as clouds began to gather. Desmato nodded his head in agreement.

"That's great. I'm ordering the clan to get to higher ground since those clouds look ugly." Willow mewed as the three of them with her. They scampered away in the direction she was heading.

Night reveals that the cats weren't the only ones that have managed to cling on. The Cyno-Lizards have survived their brush with death and have dug another den, hidden in some dried ferns. The male headed out of his new den and he began to look for food in the darkness. There was a grunt then a squeal from a wailing animal, everything was silent as the male scurried back. He had caught the only common prey, a baby cat who was out in the darkness. He soon entered the den but it was all about to come to an end.

After 9 moons of drought, at last the rains have arrived. The dried up stream began to come back to life as water began to flow down its basin. Plants were being pushed around and rocks were once again being covered in water. The current only got stronger as the pull was harder as water continued to flow faster. Soon the thirsty plants were soaked with water to the point that water flowed off their leaves. After the rains have ended, the rivers were soon replenished as water cascaded over the waterfall once again. It was the beginning of happier times for everyone.

Inside her den the female Cyno-Lizard had laid a fresh clutch of eggs. The male nuzzled the female as the beginning of new life was beginning. However, they would be confined to their dens while the cats were beginning to take over. Outside their den, that future was already arriving.

Cedar, Willow and Desmato have all survived the drought, along with many of their kind and they began drinking from the river.

"I'm glad the drought's over." Desmato mewed in relief. He soon began taking in mouthfuls of water as he was really thirsty.

"So what do we do now?" Cedar asked.

"We will still have to stick together in case the dry spell returns." Willow mewed.

"So what are we doing first?" Cedar mewed.

"Well we all agreed that I should be leader of this new clan." Willow responded. "Cedar? Want to become my second in command?" Willow asked.

"I would sure love to." Cedar responded.

"What are we calling this clan of ours?" Desmato asked puzzled.

"I want to call it Willow-Clan after me Willow." Willow mewed as she continued drinking. Soon the thumping of feet was soon being heard as the water began to ripple. It was clear that they would be joined by another type of animal. The bellowing of a large animal approaching was heard as well but it was a giant dog. It was clear that the Placerias were long gone. Cats began to scatter from the river at the sight of the gargantuan beast.

A huge pack of Plateo dogs have been drawn to the overflowing river. It was hard to believe that these four legged house pets were related to the Cats. But these were herbivorous animals. One of the Plateo dogs reared up on its hind legs as the three cats cower underneath it. It soon slammed its weight down into the water splashing everywhere. Cedar, Desmato and Willow scattered as they were frightened by this massive animal. It was clear that their size was the key to their success and weighing 80 pounds or more, they were simply too big to be threatened. The three of them looked at the beasts frightened and confused of what this animal was.

"What is that thing?!" Willow yowled frightened. Another bellow sent Cedar, Willow and Desmato packing as they fled in a screeching panic.

This was the shape of things to come, the age of the Warrior Cats has dawned.

Twenty million moons later, a massive extinction wiped out thousands of species of reptile but the house pets went from strength to strength. Cats began to grow to enormous sizes but their prey got even bigger and in the next story, we will meet the giants of this bizarre world.

 **[A/N]: This version of the story is done and a rewritten version will be Co-Worked on soon. (Hopefully) But for now be on the lookout for the craziest crossover I've thought of recently and the cats will be going for gold.**

 **Also if this was to be made a documentary, have Kenneth Brannagh or Sir David Attenborough do the narration since they have made so many good nature documentaries. Be on the lookout for a rewritten version of this since most of the original story might have to be reworked on.**


End file.
